pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Aliens
The Squeeze Toy Aliens are toy aliens with three eyes who appear in Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. They make their last appearance in Toy Story 3 given to Bonnie by Andy third to last. Toy Story In the first film, the aliens are found in a claw vending machine at Pizza Planet that Buzz Lightyear climbs into. They believe the crane is a kind of deity who sometimes selects one of their kind to go to a better place. One alien in particular was picked up by Sid, which then put Buzz Lightyear in view. Sid then went after him. Woody tried to escape the machine with Buzz, but the aliens pushed then back out, not wanting to upset The Claw. Sid then went home with Woody, Buzz, and the Squeeze Toy Alien. Once inside, Scud immediately greeted him, and Sid gave him the Squeeze Toy Alien to chew on, as Woody and Buzz watched in horror. Later, when all Sid's toys were surrounding Sid, the alien (now looking more damaged) revealed himself from under Scud's feeding bowl to show it was also alive to join the rest of Sid's abused toys to teach him a lesson. Toy Story 2 In the second film, the toys (who were on a mission to rescue Woody) encounter three toy aliens inside a Pizza Planet delivery truck that they hijack to chase Al to the airport. During the chase, the aliens fly out of the window, but Mr. Potato Head saves them by pulling them back in, and the aliens become quite attached to him. After the toys return home, Mrs. Potato Head chooses to adopt the three aliens as her children, much to her husband's dismay. ''Toy Story 3'' In Toy Story 3, the Squeeze Toy Aliens join the rest of Andy's toys at Sunnyside. While escaping on top of the dumpster, one of them gets stuck causing Woody to go back, which leads to Lotso attempting to pull him into the dumpster. The rest of the toys go to help Woody and end up in the dump truck. When they arrive, the aliens spot "The Claw" (a crane) and run toward it. They are plowed away by a bulldozer. When the other toys are about to be incinerated, the aliens operate "The Claw" that rescues them at the last moment. Mrs. Potato Head tells them, "You have saved our lives," immediately followed by Mr. Potato Head's line "And we are eternally grateful," and Mr. Potato Head finally accepts the alien as his children. Finally, they are given to Bonnie with the rest of the toys. In the end credits, one of the Aliens play Juliet with Mr. Pricklepants playing Romeo in their rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' The Squeeze Toy Aliens are also characters in the series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command working for Star Command as scientists. It was in this series that they were first identified as L.G.M.s, short for "Little Green Men". They played an important role in the direct-to-video pilot The Adventure Begins where they were kidnapped by Emperor Zurg, who was attempting to discover the secret of the L.G.M.'s telepathic link so he could use it for his own evil purposes. It is revealed on their home planet that this power comes from the Uni-Mind: a giant orb that binds together all the L.G.M.s mentally and emotionally into a single whole. Zurg later steals and corrupts the Uni-Mind into pure evil and attaches it to a giant ray gun to take over the minds of everyone in the universe. It should be pointed out how this series implies that the Squeeze Toy Aliens exist in the Buzz Lightyear universe, despite the fact that in Toy Story they seem to be only available at Pizza Planet. Possibly, the Aliens' toys are meant to be only sold at Pizza Planet as an exclusive tie-in deal with the cartoon. In this series, they are voiced by Patrick Warburton. Quotes Trivia * At one point while making the original Toy Story, the characters in the claw machine would have been plastic pizza slices with sunglasses instead of aliens. * In the Toy Story 2 video game, the aliens are also sold at Al's Toy Barn, and their box names them Mr. Martian. A Mothership also lost a few of these aliens, which it needs to return home. Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters Category:Potato Head Family Category:Andy's Toys Category:Bonnie's Toys